


Unshakeable

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Deceit and Remus come knocking, but Logan won't answer.
Kudos: 24





	Unshakeable

There’s a whoosh of air and a shuriken lodges itself in his left hand. Logan drops the pen he was holding on reflex and sighs. Logan eyes the shuriken with irritation before plucking it out and setting it aside. He focuses back on his work, seemingly unbothered.

“For all your talk about how repression is bad, I still don’t see you allowing yourself to feel emotions, Logan,” Remus says as he rests his hand on Logan’s shoulder in a mockery of concern.

Logan ignores him. He pretends not to notice the pen start to shake in his hand as he continues to write down dates and ideas.

Deceit appears from the shadows of the room and slithers his way over to the desk with a flourish of his cape. His own gloved hand comes to rest upon Logan’s other shoulder and squeezes hard enough for the otherwise stoic side to wince.

“Indeed, Logan. It’s not like you’re trying to lie to yourself about anything.”

Logan places his pen down.

“You two do not have any effect over me. You should leave.”

Remus snickers and simpers. Deceit leans down to whisper into Logan’s ear.

“But do you really believe that?”

Logan breathes in for four seconds, holds for seven, and breathes out for eight. He turns his head to acknowledge Deceit for the first time.

“Yes. I do.”

Deceit’s smile contorts into a grimace. He removes his hand from Logan’s shoulder with undisguised disgust. He grabs ahold of Remus’ arm and tugs him away.

“Well, you heard the man. Come on Remus, I can tell when we’re not needed.”

Remus lets out a huff of disappointment as he lets himself be pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

Logan waits until they’re gone to pick up his pen again. He still has work to do.

His hands don’t shake when he finally finishes writing. After all, logic is unshakeable, and Logan certainly isn’t weak.

Deep, deep down in the recesses of the mind, Deceit laughs.


End file.
